ploetzlichfeefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen
Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen (orig. The Lost Prince) '''ist der erste Teil der Plötzlich Prinz-Reihe. Die Geschichte wird von Ethan Chase erzählt, dem jüngeren Bruder von Meghan. Inhalt '''Mein Name ist Ethan Chase und ich glaube nicht, dass ich meinen achtzehnten Geburtstag erleben werde. Schaue '''sie' nicht an. Lasse sie nicht wissen, dass du sie sehen kannst.'' Das ist meine unumstößlich Regel. Doch Feen aller Arten beginnen zu verschwinden, und ich muss meine Regel brechen, um meine Familie zu schützen - und nebenbei auch noch das Mädchen, das ich mehr liebe als ich zugeben kann. Ich würde die Feen gerne vergessen, doch wenn das Schicksal ruft, gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr, sie 'zu vergessen. Detaillierter Inhalt Das Buch beginnt, wie bei der Plötzlich Fee-Reihe, mit der Vorstellung des neuen Protagonisten - Ethan Chase. Er berichtet von seiner neuen Welt, in der die Feen ihn auf Schritt und tritt verfolgen, ihn zu knallharten Maßnahmen zwingen und er jeden Menschen von sich abstoßen muss, um sie zu schützen, und allerlei Sicherheitsvorkehrungen trifft, damit die Feen ihn in Ruhe lassen. Allerdings trifft er gleich am ersten auf Mackenzie, die ihn von Anfang an durchschaut und nicht einfach von sich stoßen lässt. Außerdem hilft er einem Halbblut und legt sich mit dem Star-Quarterback Brian Kingston an, obwohl das gegen seine Grundregeln verstößt, die er im Laufe der Jahre aufgebaut hat. Als er dann auch noch geisterhafte Feen zu sehen glaubt, die nicht richtig da zu sein scheinen - und dann irgendwie wieder doch, wird es langsam brenzlig. Das Halbblut, Todd Wyndham, kann sie ebenfalls sehen und wird von ihnen verfolgt. Er bittet Ethan um Hilfe und schläft wegen eines heftigen Gewitters bei ihm. Allerdings muss er ihm versprechen, nie wieder irgendwelche Abmachungen mit seinen Freunden, den Blumenelfen, zu schließen. Da ihm nichts anderes übrig bleibt, weil er zu große Angst hat, stimmt er dem zu. Am nächsten Tag möchte Ethan zu dem versprochenen Interview mit Kenzie gehen, als er erneut von den geisterhaften Feen verfolgt wird. Er führt ein interessantes Gespräch mit einem von ihnen hinter den Tribünen auf dem Footballfeld, aus dem hervorgeht, dass er sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Feen einmischen und sich von ihnen fernhalten soll, bevor ''noch mehr Exilanten, Halbblütler und Menschen leiden müssen. Dort erkennt Ethan auch, dass die Situation mehr als ernst ist und Todd womöglich in Gefahr ist. Was er jedoch zu spät merkt: Kenzie hat jedes einzelne Wort mitgehört. Panisch vor Sorge sprintet Ethan mit Kenzie zu dem Treffpunkt in der Bibliothek, in der Todd sich angeblich vor den Monstern versteckt, doch sie finden nur seine Jacke und einen Zettel, in dem steht, dass er geflohen ist. Da die beiden nicht mehr tun können, fährt jeder erstmal zu sich nach Hause. Ethan beschließt nach langer Überlegung Kontakt mit Feen aufzunehmen und fährt kurz vor Mitternacht zum Stadtpark. Dort schmiert er Honig auf einen Stein, um die Feen anzulocken - dennoch erscheint keine einzige Fee, bis sich eine Dryade aus ihrem Versteck traut und ihm erklärt, dass in letzter Zeit immer mehr Feen verschwinden. Sie bittet Ethan darum, Meghan umgehend zu informieren, doch dieser will seine große Schwester nicht sehen. Er geht schlussendlich einen Handel mit dem Feenwesen ein. Er solle am nächsten Tag wieder erscheinen und die Dryade findet bis dahin alle Informationen, die sie von dem Halbblut finden kann. Mit seinem Fahrrad fähr er wieder nach Hause. Am Morgen, als er Kali trainiert, wird er von Polizisten überrascht, die ihm Fragen bezüglich Todd stellen - Ethan ist der letzte gewesen, mit dem Todd sich getroffen hat. Als Ethan sagt, er wüsste von nichts, wollen die Polizisten ihm nicht glauben, aber Luke setzt sich für seinen Sohn ein und kann sie schließlich davon überzeugen, dass Ethan ehrlich und unschuldig ist. (In Bearbeitung) Trailer thumb|center|335 px Englisch= '''My name is ''Ethan Chase'' and I may not live to see my eighteenth birthday.'' From the New York Times Bestselling author Julie Kagawa comes the next installment in the Iron Fey Series. "Julie Kagawa's Iron Fey Series is the next Twilight." — Teen.com ---- Don't look at '''them', don't let them know you can see them.'' ---- This is my unbreakable rule. Until the fey I avoid at all costs begin to disappear and I must break my rule to protect my family and the girl that I should never have drawn into this world. But when destiny calls, there is no escape from a danger long forgotten. |-| Deutsch= Mein Name ist ''Ethan Chase'' und vielleicht werde ich meinen achtzehnten Geburtstag nicht mehr erleben. Von der New York Times Bestseller Autorin Julie Kagawa kommt die nächste Fortsetzung in der Plötzlich Fee-Reihe. "Julie Kagawa's Plötzlich Fee-Reihe ist das nächste Twilight." — Teen.com ---- Sieh '''sie' nicht an, lasse sie nicht wissen, dass du sie sehen kannst.'' ---- Das ist meine unumstößliche Regel. Bis die Feen, die ich unter allen Umständen vermeide, zu verschwinden beginnen und ich meine Regel brechen muss, um meine Familie und das Mädchen zu schützen, dass ich niemals mit in diese Welt hätte ziehen dürfen. Aber wenn das Schicksal ruft, gibt es vor einer lang vergessenen Gefahr kein Entkommen. Zitate Kategorie:Buch